Fear
by nocens-somnium
Summary: Driven by legs that weren't her own, she flew out of the house, not even bothering to cast a glance at her truck. Apparently coherent thoughts were a little low on the priority list. Follows off last paragraph of New Moon chapter 1. Oneshot.


**_Fear_**

_**A/N:** I own nothing. . . Stephenie Meyer owns TWILIGHT and NEW MOON, and 3 Days Grace **(everything from one-X)**and Evans Blue** (Cold (but I'm still here))**own all of the songs I used as inspiration. I just own my thoughts._

_**A/N:** I couldn't decide who the 'he' was going to be (it was a tie between Carlisle and Edward) so choose which one you like more or the one you think fits better._

**_Contains slightspoilers from NEW MOON chapter 1._**

_

* * *

_

So you understand what's going on a little:

**_. . .Beyond the shock, there was also pain. I'd tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with my arms thrown out instinctively to catch my fall, into the jagged shards of glass. Only now did I feel the searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrist to the crease inside my elbow.  
Dazed and disoriented, I looked upfrom the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm - and into the eyes of six suddenly ravenous vampires._**

**_And so my part begins. . ._**

_

* * *

_

_Run._

The words had barely made it out of his mouth, yet she still understood.

There was no time for "good-bye." He had his hands full, and as far as she was concerned,coherent speech wasn't on the top of her priority list at the moment.

_Get out alive._

Driven by legs that weren't her own, she flew out of the house, not even bothering to cast a glance at her truck.

Apparently coherent thoughts were a little low on the priority list.

Her head was throbbing, and her heart was slamming into her chest. Yet no matter how tempting it got, no matter how tired her legs were, she kept running, and she never looked back. In her mind, she knew that with her luck she would turn around, and have all of them surrounding her in a heartbeat.

_Them._

What would she have thought, were she able to process what was going on? Perhaps disappointment that her birthday party had become such a nightmare (a far cry from the nightmare she came upon when entering the Cullen home that evening). Would she marvel at this sudden surge of athleticism, or wince in pain from her newly accquired wounds? Would shock and surprise her, as she had yet to exhibit a klutzy moment?

Maybe she'd feel bewilderment and remorse- This group had become more of a family than her own kin had ever been. Now, with just a little paper-cut, they had all become suckers for her blood (pardon the pun).

A sharp yet dull strike to the back painfully brought her out of her world of a one word mantra:

_Run._

Something in her body, in her mind, refused to let her look behind her, though she dearly wanted to. A slight breeze brushed her skin, and she could tell from the cold, moist feeling on and in her back that she was going to need quite a few band-aids.

She might've wondered what the Chief's input on these "presents" would be.

In a distance, she could hear (was it her imagination?) roaring, screeching, among other grizzly tones. A brief thought of her love and his family entered her mind, andher heart once again wrenched with some unfamiliar emotion, the same that wouldn't let her slow down or turn around. Her feet still flew beneath her unconsciously, barely hitting the rough ground.

She breezed through variations of forestry, gliding over bumps and roots that she would've normally twisted her ankle on.

Somehow, she ended up in the meadow- their meadow- a place that had held utmost peace and comfort for her.

_Sanctuary._

Not tonight, however. In this night, nothing was pure, nothing was holy. It was all sacreligious tonight, and everything was far from comfortable.

Miraculously, she arrived home with no other injuries (minus numerous scratches and the like she had obtained from some blasted shubs).

Hands trembling, it was amazing she was able to get her key in the door. Locking the door and flying up the stairs, she was thankful to note that her father had fallen asleep in front the the television, his skin tinged with a slight rainbow shadow.

She didn't even bother going to her room, instead detouring to the bathroom.

_Human moment._

She turned the shower on full blast, and without a second to spare, leaned over the porcelain toilet bowl and emptied her stomach (though it felt like her whole body went too) of everything it contained. The vomit felt caustic on her dry throat, but at the time she barely took notice of it.

She didn't bother taking her clothes off as she climbed into the shower. For what seemed like hours, she simply sat there, knees to her chest, cuts burning and tingling from the pressure of the watter, and made a startling discovery. Her body was racked with big baby sobs as she realised what the unknown emotion in her mind had been.

Bella found fear.

_Happy birthday to you. . . happy birthday to you. . . . _

_

* * *

_

**Okay folks, here's the downlow-**

**In all honesty, I never planned for this to be more than a one-shot. That's all it was meant to be, really. However, I plan on writing some more one-shots, as well as a companion to this (in Edward's pov, maybe?). Anyhoo, thank you very, very much for your support!**

**Read and reply, please and thank you!**

**_xSx_**


End file.
